It's Nice To Be Nice
by dshell99
Summary: Kevin's really trying hard to be a good boyfriend. Edd wants to show him how he really appreciates his efforts. Disclaimer: I don't Ed, Edd and Eddy. I only own my plot. Nat belongs to C2ndy1c2d.
**Author's Note: It's Black Saturday. Forgive me, Father, for I have _sinned_. Lavirarose and Sybrann, I BLAME YOU FOR THIS!**

It was just a simple thing really. Nothing fancy. Just a nice, sweet gesture that had _the whole Vincent family_ vying for a piece of Kevin for themselves.

This particular Saturday night, Kevin and Edd had decided to take a _date night in_. So Kevin brought over Chinese for dinner. But he also brought yellow tulips for Edd's mom and his copy of the first book of a new murder mystery series for Edd's dad to borrow.

Edd's dad was jealous that Kevin showed up with flowers for _his wife_ of all people. Edd was _steaming_ at the gesture _._ But Mrs Vincent was hoarding Kevin's new book for herself. As Kevin did his best to calm everyone down, it took _everything_ in Edd not to just _throw_ himself into the redhead's strong arms.

The whole thing was so sweet, which wasn't really like Kevin. He was big and brash, rowdy and loud. And his sweet spot was usually reserved for just _Edd._ Who very rarely got it himself (at least _outside_ of the bedroom!) in the first place! Which is probably why all three Vincent's were going to milk the moment for all it was worth.

But then Edd's dad's phone chimed with a reminder that he had dinner reservations and tickets to _Miss Saigon_ in the city to celebrate Mrs Vincent's latest promotion. And they had to leave _now_ if they wanted to beat rush hour traffic. Plus, she wanted a mini spa weekend at her favorite spa in the city to boot. So off they went. But the book and _one_ tulip came with them.

Kevin and Edd settled down for dinner and a few episodes of _Daredevil_ on Netflix and _Parks and Rec_ on Hulu. But Edd couldn't get what Kevin had done out of his head. And it turned him _on_. When Kevin suggested that they check out what the latest documentary from _Independent Lens_ on PBS was about, Edd _did_ throw himself into his boyfriend's arms.

"Whoa! Hey, there _oh, God. Edd."_

He also immediately started an assault on Kevin's neck. Kevin's most _natural_ reaction to this would be to return the favor, as his hands slid down Edd's pants. He wanted to resist. _He really did_. He was _trying_ his damnedest to be a nice, sweet, accommodating boyfriend. He knew he never really showed Edd and his parents how much he really did love Edd _outside of the bedroom_ and appreciate the elder Vincent's friendship, support and guidance, considering he and Edd's past and their now _very_ unconventional relationship. He tried to do it as often as he could and every gift and gesture was readily accepted and well appreciated, but he figured he should step his game up. They all deserved that much.

But Nat and Nazz did try to warn him that if he _did_ step his game up, the elder Vincent's may keep their responses the same as always as they were really just as quiet and reserved as Edd was. _He gets it from his Momma….and Daddy._ But he had better prepare for a _very appreciative Edd._ Kevin couldn't believe that Edd would respond in such a way. He was shy and conservative by nature. Nat never believed him, but what you saw with Edd was what you got. _Always._

Well, color him surprised that straight laced, shy, quiet, conservative _Edd_ was grinding his hips down in Kevin's lap, and whispering in his ear that he could have Edd in _any way_ he wanted in _every fucking room in the house._ A wet dream from _nearly a year ago_ flashed into the forefront of Kevin's mind of railing the genius up against his parents bathroom wall. But then something else in his head _clicked_. And he had to give it a shot.

Picking Edd up, he threw him on the couch and trapped his arms above his head.

"Who's your daddy?," he whispered, smirking as he _purred_ into Edd's ear.

 _"You are Big Daddy."_

Edd's voice came out in a breathless whisper. Soft, quiet, not unlike that of _his mother._ She called _Mr Vincent_ that as they left, while he laid down instructions to keep the house standing while they were gone. He had blushed, Edd cringed, but he smirked as he told the boys _Au Revoir,_ as who was he to deny his _Lil Momma._

Well, Kevin could tell that _Edd got it_ from _his._

 _Fuck keeping the house standing. Kevin's got a bathroom wall to knock down tonight_.

Making a mental note of asking when Edd's parents birthdays were, favorite restaurants, TV shows, movies, books, and anything else he knew would make him look like _the best boyfriend in law EVAH_ , Kevin took Edd up on his offer. And the wall and the house are still standing, but not from lack of trying on _both_ boys parts.

Kevin ended up owing Nazz dinner at her favorite tapas bistro and Nat a new video game. But his sweet side for Edd comes out just a little more often. Mrs Vincent has retiled the bathroom wall at least four times in the past year. And Edd helps her each time. As far as he is concerned, losing a Saturday afternoon to lay tile is worth Kevin being a little bit sweet on him _outside_ of the bedroom.


End file.
